The Marauders' Misadventures in Babysitting
by Shinigami's Demon
Summary: And this time it's not Harry. Remus and Sirius are babysitting Harry and Ginny's little girl, when Stalker decides that she needs to learn to become a Marauder a little bit early. Sequel to Remus's Misadventures in Kittensitting.


Author's Note: Due to a demand by several of my friends, reviewers, and my little sister (who, along with the lovely Juliea, is the reason this fic is coming to a computer near you), I have begun this sequel to "Remus's Misadventures in Kitten-sitting". Thank you all the people who reviewed the prequel, and thanks to anyone who reviews this. I warn you now, I don't take well to random flames, so if you don't like, please at least say something constructive and say it as nicely as possible. I've been sicker than usual these past few months and along with my brother's surgeries, I've been really overly sensitive.

Summary: Stalker is now a full-grown cat, but after being "educated" by Sirius in the art of Marauding, is still as kitten-like as ever. Too bad the same can't be said for the now middle-aged Marauders. When Harry and Ginny's little girl is left at her surrogate granddads' house, Stalker sets about teaching her the ways of the prankster before either Remus or Sirius ever get their proverbial claws in her. Can the two former pranksters sharpen their skills and withstand a practical joke barrage, or will they be defeated at their own game before Harry and Ginny ever get back from their vacation?

Disclaimer: I sincerely doubt that J.K Rowling has to deal with two younger brothers stealing her leftover chicken soup….She does, however, have the coolest initials ever!

The Marauders Misadventures in Baby-sitting!

By J.K Delaney a.k.a. Lex

Chapter 1:

"Okay, now you've got all of the diapers?"

"Right," Sirius said biting back a grin.

"And you know where all of her toys and sippy-cups are?"

"They're on the table," Remus nodded, smiling gently.

"And you have the number and address for the hotel in case you have to call or Floo?"

"Harry, dear, they have everything, can we please go now?" Ginny demanded. As cute as the redhead thought her husband over-protectiveness was, it began to get annoying after awhile….Like the past two hours. She stood on the porch tapping her foot impatiently: a feat which was drastically reduced in ferocity as she was wearing flip-flops, khaki shorts, and a bubblegum pink t-shirt. (Sirius was surprised that Harry had managed to get away with a Quidditch jersey, considering that he only Weasley daughter had forced him into a similar pair of god awful cargo pants).

Sirius and Remus, however, thought that it was the funniest thing since…well, James doing the exact same thing with Harry. The couple had been planning to go on vacation for the past three months. In the two men's opinion, they should have taken the vacation about three _years_ ago before Lily Rose was born, but neither dared voice the opinion lest they face the wrath of Lily Evans incarnate a.k.a. Ginny Potter. Sirius had convinced himself a long time ago that it was no coincidence Ginny was born after Lily's death: it had to be Lily coming back in some odd way to keep Harry and his godfather to tow the line. That was the only explanation in his mind.

So now, the brown-eyed version of his late quote/unquote sister-in-law was on the porch waiting impatiently as her husband played the overbearing father. Of course, being that Lily Rose was a grand total of two and a half (Merlin help you if you forgot the half), the little redhead was quite enthusiastic about her father's nature.

Remus put a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder. "Harry, don't worry. We know where everything is, where everything is supposed to go, and what everything is supposed to do. We know where you will stay, we know where you will go, and we know what to do in case of emergencies which will not happen."

"Besides," Sirius added, "it's not as if we've never done this before. We took care of you all the time when your parents went on dates or little vacation!" Remus smiled. Sirius was just as enthusiastic about sitting Lily Rose as he was when he sat for Harry. Harry looked at his godfather with a raised brow.

"That is what worries me," he deadpanned. Remus and Ginny couldn't help but laugh at Sirius's indignant squawk at the comment. Ginny grabbed Harry by the arm and attempted dragged him from the porch. Harry had given up fighting his wife of four years and allowed himself to be tugged to the car. He turned back at the last minute.

"See you, guys in six days! Remember her bedtime is seven-thirty!"

"Harry!"

"Sorry, Gin."

Remus and Sirius closed the door, falling into the posts laughing.

"I don't think even James was that bad!" Sirius declared.

"Oh, yes he was. You were just too busy spoiling Harry to notice it!" Remus choked out through his laughter. The two men stumbled into the living room, and nearly fell into another laughing fit.

Lily Rose had somehow managed to get hold of Stalker and was proceeding to dress him up in doll-sized pantaloons. The most disturbing part was that the feline didn't seem to mind all that much. Remus looked over at Sirius with a smirk.

"I always told you there was something not right about that demonic fuzz-ball." In a fashion befitting a completely mature and emotionally well-grounded forty-five year old, Sirius stuck out his tongue. Lily Rose gave him an enthusiastic round of applause. The black-haired (and slightly gray-haired, though he would never acknowledge it) animagus gave a flourishing bow, while Remus rolled his eyes expertly.

The werewolf soon gave up embarrassing Sirius and looked fondly at Harry's little girl. Lily Rose was a spitting image of the grandmother for which she was named. She had the Weasley red hair (though no sign of the freckles), Harry's green eyes, and a mischievous grin which could only be inherited from James Potter himself. In short—pardon the language—the girl was bloody adorable, and—like James—she knew it.

The little redhead looked over at Remus as if reading his mind, and cast him her most cheeky grin. This sent Sirius into fits of grand-god-fatherly cooing, in which he declared her a princess, an angel, and all varieties of Muggle pastries. The little girl seemed to eat this attention up like chocolate cake. She grabbed a tuft of Sirius's hair, which he had thankfully cut shorter after he turned forty. Still, no matter the length, the toddler managed to get a strong grasp on her surrogate Granddad's hair.

"So does my little princess want to get a snack?"

Remus snickered as Sirius carried the toddler into the kitchen, cooing to her all the way. For all his teasing Harry, Sirius fussed over Lily Rose just as much if not more than the green-eyed former Gryffindor did. He said it was his duty as a replacement grandfather to indulge her to all levels of spoiled rottenness.

Stalker had apparently agreed. The cat had become a constant companion for the little girl whenever she came over to their house. He trailed after Sirius rubbing against the wizard's legs and purring and mewing at Lily Rose all the way. Remus personally thought it was extraordinarily adorable, but he didn't get the feeling that Sirius would appreciate being called endearing in any way shape or form so he bit back his comment. That and, though he and Stalker the cat had made a recognizable peace years ago, he didn't want to test the Demonic Feline's nerve. So far the only one's allowed to refer to Stalker as "cute" or anything similar were Sirius and Lily Rose: who technically could barely say cute so far.

Nevertheless, Remus couldn't help but think that there was something else going on: that maybe Stalker was planning something involving Lily Rose. But Remus wasn't that much for conspiracy theories, even if they did involve Stalker.

That being said…Too bad no one saw the little smirks being exchanged between toddler and feline as Sirius guided Lily Rose into the high chair….

To be continued…


End file.
